


钥匙串1

by xialouchifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialouchifan/pseuds/xialouchifan





	钥匙串1

避雷:伏不洁！

他的卧室里多了个人，一个漂亮的小年轻。

“我的父亲让我来服侍您。”他笑的时候不自然地抿嘴，脸上像偷了落日的余晖，晕染开来的红云有伏地魔不想承认的可爱。

伏地魔让他坐下，这让少年更尴尬了，红茶杯中悠悠飘起的一缕白烟熏红了他整个身体，他扭捏地动了动，不知先遮挡自己哪块肉体。

这种未经人事的青涩确实讨人喜欢，连伏地魔的唇角都勾了起来，但在享用小甜点前，他得先说一句可有可无的问候：“阿布和你说清楚了？”

卢修斯垂头玩着自己的发梢，金色的头发像是不需要夜灯，闪烁着淡淡的光辉。

他点头，伏地魔已经看不到他的脸有多红，只能看到他粉嫩的耳朵，诱惑着美食家去细细品味。

伏地魔凑近他，他的发梢有一种复杂的香味，清淡，却总会突然撩拨伏地魔的嗅觉。

伏地魔挑起卢修斯的下巴，少年的眼神和他对上，他们都被彼此吸引了。

伏地魔贴上了卢修斯的唇，他的新情人已经不那么害羞，但还是合上了眼，长长的睫毛近在咫尺地颤着。

伏地魔用自己的舌尖去勾画卢修斯的唇形，卢修斯经常在各种聚会上做出一副高岭之花的姿态，但他的唇格外柔软。可以把它比作棉花糖，但他的吻又不同于浪子荡妇的甜腻，有种说不出来的清新。

他像是个清纯无辜的稚子，又有些大胆的热情。伏地魔感觉自己的舌尖一麻，是卢修斯在吸允闯入的客人。

他是个热情好客的好主人，带着新客兜兜转转逛了整个家。伏地魔离开他的嘴，他还客气地送了出来。

看着卢修斯抱住了他的脖颈的手臂，以及被银丝连接的红舌，伏地魔觉得自己仿佛也变成了这个年纪的少年，全身火热。

卢修斯将自己的身体贴在大他许多的男人，一只手拉开了伏地魔的裤链，握住了伏地魔的阴茎，小幅度地抽插。这点快意没有缓解伏地魔，反而让他更硬了。

伏地魔的手游走在情人的身上，细腻光滑的触感让伏地魔理解贵妇人对丝绸的追求。

当伏地魔的手试探地触碰穴口时，情迷意乱的卢修斯突然清醒了。

他灰色的眼睛有一层淡淡的薄雾，长而柔顺的金发垂在脑后，他把自己的脸埋在伏地魔怀里，像是含羞带怯的女孩。

但他的的确确是个男孩子，有着薄薄的肌肉，以及一声不吭的倔强。

“别害羞，男孩。”伏地魔一手捏住他的后颈，另一只手的手指已经进入了一个指节。

伏地魔想动一动自己的手指，却发现他进入的一个指节被紧致的肠肉紧紧地吸附，进出不得。

小马尔福绝对是第一次，伏地魔甚至怀疑他把胶水当作润滑剂挤了进去。

无论怎么变换角度，手指都不能再进一寸，伏地魔只好把自己的手指退出来。

“张嘴。”他对卢修斯说。

卢修斯领悟了他的意思，将伏地魔的阴茎掏出来，被激吻过的唇还格外红润，亲吻他的马眼。

卢修斯跪在床上，一只手握住了伏地魔的阳物，一手揉捏他两个沉重的囊袋。他伸出舌头，用自己的唾液湿润了那个坚硬的玩意。抬眼看他，此时他的声音已经带了些情色的韵味：“不舒服。”

伏地魔只能摸摸他的脑袋：“你可以去那个奸商家里放个烟花。”

卢修斯被他逗笑了，他一笑如山花烂漫，伏地魔更想享用他下面那张嘴了。可是他没有储藏一盒润滑膏的习惯。

卢修斯打飞机的技术比起口交好太多，事实上，他那张漂亮脸蛋就可以弥补技术上的所有不足。

卢修斯尝试着含住伏地魔的阴茎，慢慢地完成他的第一次深喉。伏地魔克制自己顶胯来个痛快的本能，轻轻地玩弄卢修斯红艳的耳垂以示鼓励。

卢修斯因反胃而收缩的喉口无疑给伏地魔带来了极大的快感，在开始的不适应后，小马尔福也很快找到了方法，让双方都可以享受。

伏地魔的马眼开始有液体流出，涩味让卢修斯不乐意地皱眉。他缓缓地将伏地魔的阳物从自己嘴里拔出来，黑色的阴茎上青筋尽显，看起来像是个恐怖的怪物。

卢修斯一只手扶着小伏地魔，吸允他的龟头，另一只手摩擦，时不时地将它含进去。认真极了，像是在参加考试那般。

在他的努力下，伏地魔终于射了出来，恰好在他的嘴里。

卢修斯看着他的眼中藏着些许无措，伏地魔弯腰将两人的视线移到同一高度。

他亲吻卢修斯的嘴角，那里还有他口交时顺流而下的唾液：“吞下去，或者吐出来。”

卢修斯闭着眼睛下定决心般发出了一声吞咽的声音，伏地魔亲吻他的喉结，两人贴得更近，他都能感受到卢修斯下半身的小家伙抵着他。

他把卢修斯推倒在床上，两人的阴茎就凑在一起，夹在两人的小腹间。

伏地魔的一条腿在卢修斯两腿中间，这让卢修斯合不拢腿，但还远远不够。

于是，伏地魔诱哄他：“为我打开。”

卢修斯张开了腿，却说：“你进不来。”

伏地魔将两人的额头抵在一起，卢修斯撑不住刚才外强中干的样子，偏过眼神。

“如果我在你的门口用阿霍拉洞开……”

卢修斯咬了他的肩膀一口：“我可不是你可以用来当试验品的性奴。”

“本质上没什么区别。”充值玩家都可以享用。

卢修斯松开了牙关，却合拢了双腿，狠狠都夹紧了伏地魔的老二。

一阵疼痛伴着难以言说的快意，伏地魔不知道自己该不该在床上扫兴地给小孩讲一些乱七八糟的类比。

卢修斯挠了他的背，但力气不大，他说：“我是卢修斯·马尔福！”他的声音却有点颤抖，生气之余还有点不肯承认的畏怯。

伏地魔懒得和他争辩在黑暗公爵眼中所谓纯血世家的继承人和可以随便操弄的妓者有多大区别，压柔了声音哄了哄，一边用飞来咒弄来了一瓶开过瓶的润滑油。

“谁用过？”连床伴都还没当上的卢修斯已经学会行驶他吃醋的权利，当然也是因为伏地魔的纵容。

“我记不得了。”伏地魔的记性很好，但他知道这个旧情人的名字不适合出现在这个场合。

卢修斯不太适应地接受往他穴口涂抹油脂的手，他的喘息慢慢变得急促。

“亲我嘛。”语调有些上扬，伏地魔使了些劲捏了卢修斯的一边乳头，奖励这个渐渐放开的小骚货。

卢修斯的唇形很漂亮，此时的颜色比平时多了几分艳丽。他伸出舌头，舌尖勾勒自己的唇线，朝他眨眼睛。

伏地魔俯身下去，下半身也随之挺进去，身下人惊呼一声，让他得以直接闯入。

为了不在抽插的时候咬到舌头，这个吻蜻蜓点水般过去了，卢修斯环抱住他，舔过他喉结旁的肌肤——动脉的位置。

伏地魔不太喜欢这种动作，于是他对准某一点恶意碾磨，卢修斯马上松了力道，老实躺在他身下叫床。

小马尔福被操的时候哼哼唧唧的，像是一只喝不到奶的小狗，还一个劲想往怀里钻。

伏地魔握住他的腰，他那种超脱了皮肉的骨骼美让伏地魔想啃咬卢修斯的全身。

卢修斯的脚抬不起来了，只好搭在伏地魔的肩膀上，伏地魔弯腰在他小腹上的肌肉咬了一口，让卢修斯忍不住求饶。

但他说起话断断续续，夹杂着喘声，被欢愉冲昏了头脑组织出的短句让人不太好理解。

伏地魔也懒得在床上做阅读理解，索性就装作没听见，将自己的老二深深埋入温柔乡。

卢修斯的媚肉被操得火热，泛着被润滑油催情出的淫水，绞紧了小伏地魔，逼迫着它交出买路财。

在前列腺点不断地刺激下，卢修斯蜷起了脚趾，龟头射出带着麝香味的精液。

伏地魔低下身亲吻他的眼角，他的眼角旁边还带着些泪痕，又可爱又可怜。

“不要了……”他撒娇。

伏地魔掐了掐他的屁股，紧紧地贴着人摩擦，刚高潮后的身体格外敏感，他蹬蹬腿后夹紧了伏地魔的腰。射在伏地魔身下的白色液体也随之涂抹在两人的腹部。

伏地魔的手从他腰下穿过，将他往自己怀里搂。又坏心眼地对意识有点模糊的卢修斯说：“你今晚是干嘛来的？”

卢修斯用自己的鼻尖蹭蹭伏地魔的脸，发出了一声百转千回地媚吟。

伏地魔对他的前列腺点又一磨，卢修斯的声音带着很浓的哭腔，还沙哑了些：“来，来服侍主人。”

伏地魔咬了咬他的耳朵：“那就要好好服侍。”

卢修斯扁嘴：“你不会觉得奇怪吗？”

伏地魔没回答他，按照自己的节奏在卢修斯体内抽插。

卢修斯因为一阵阵的快意又硬了，他像条出了水的鱼一样，喘不过气似的张开口。偶尔从娇喘中挤出几个词，拼起来是：“我和我父亲那么像。”

伏地魔射在他的身体里后，卢修斯的阴茎还硬着，于是他一边体谅年轻人，给他撸了撸，一边指出：“只在床下。”

卢修斯先是不高兴，过了一会又突然笑着凑过来，头躺在伏地魔的胸上。伏地魔在发泄后心情不错，于是他搂住了卢修斯。

“那我和谁像？”

谁像你那样？但心情好的他把自己储存了多年的情商取出来一点：“你是与众不同的。”

卢修斯更高兴了，凑上来亲他，兴致勃勃的样子一点也不像刚才那条喘不过气的鱼。只能说年轻人的体力恢复快。

“我觉得好奇怪啊。”卢修斯半个身体都趴上来，伏地魔只觉得自己又有些冲动。

“你可以去盥洗室清洗一下。”伏地魔本人更喜欢用一个简单的魔咒，但他知道很多人总觉得只有清水冲泡才是真的干净。

“不是这个。”卢修斯过来和他咬耳朵：“我好像有点合不上。”

伏地魔这下真的压不住自己的老二了，他的手伸到卢修斯的屁股上，卢修斯的穴口果然还没从直接的状态平复过来。

由于过多摩擦，穴口的肉已经肿热，被不知何时又流出的淫水打湿，小小地张合，勾引着伏地魔。

伏地魔转过身，一身烙印的男孩正无声邀请他。

又是一次翻云覆雨。

几天后，卢修斯·马尔福正式加入了食死徒，会议时坐在他父亲后边。

他一直低着头，伏地魔也趁旁人不注意时撩开了垂地的桌布。

小马尔福细长的腿小心翼翼地绕过阿布，凑到了他脚边，轻轻地勾了一下。

伏地魔抬起头，平常不是这种坐姿的阿布向他心照不宣地笑了，而卢修斯的脸上则又爬上了粉云。


End file.
